


The New Teacher

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [100]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, High School, M/M, One Shot, Past Sexual Encounter, Teacher-Student Relationship, fulfilled request, heh, in the bathroom, of a coffee bar, student!changkyun, teacher!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun thinks he’s beyond fortunate to be placed at such a prestigious school. After all, it’s filled with the brightest students in all of South Korea. However, when a familiar face comes into his classroom, he knows this isn’t going to be all it’s cracked up to be.





	The New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: changki + high school au + teacher!Kihyun meets uni student!ck during winter break + ck is his student the following semester whose trying to seduce him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com

Kihyun stares at his own reflection with a hint of smugness. He straightens his tie, pulls at his blazer once, and then heads out the door.

With a new class full of minds ready for molding, he can’t help but be a bit excited.

 

He travels quickly to his new place of work in the wee hours of morning. Four a.m., to be exact. After all, he still has to finish setting up his room, attend the faculty meeting at five, and mill about to get to know his fellow teachers. It’s always important to build up your own support system at a new school as early as possible, or else you’ll be losing your mind in the first semester.

 

He makes small talk with his peers after the faculty meeting, discussing this and that with Lee Minhyuk of the art department, and talking about the latest soccer stats with Shin Hoseok of the physical fitness department. Son Hyunwoo of the mathematics department seems to be a pretty good guy, despite how his muscles seem to be barely kept at bay by his shirt. Even Lee Jooheon in the music department, with his thin form and toned arms, seems to be quite the ball of energy.

All in all, Kihyun can tell he’s going to like this new position.

 

“Hyung,” Changkyun breathes out, taking his seat in the middle of the far row of the room, near the window, “I’m telling you, he was the hottest guy I’ve ever seen!” Hyungwon hums, not looking up from his notebook.

“I’m pretty sure you’re forgetting about half the staff here when you say that,” Hyungwon replies, chuckling under his breath. Changkyun pouts at this, his brow creasing together as he stares at his friend.

“But they’re _teachers_ ,” Changkyun fires back, “so they don’t count.” Hyungwon pauses then, looking right into Changkyun’s eyes.

“So, you’re saying you wouldn’t _totally do_ Son-songsaengnim if given the chance?”

Changkyun’s face flares up in the brightest red Hyungwon’s seen on the boy’s skin in a while, and he has his answer. He chuckles knowingly as he returns his gaze to the front of the room, awaiting their teachers. From what he’s heard through the grapevine, he’s quite the eye candy himself… Honestly, Hyungwon’s starting to think it’s just a requirement for all teachers at this school to be hot beyond belief or something.

The door from the hallway opens, and an older man enters. His black hair is pushed back to reveal a widow’s peak, and a bright smile is seemingly plastered to his face. Hyungwon looks him up and down, ‘hmmph’ing under his breath. He seems cute, what with his short stature and almost-naïve smile, but he isn’t really Hyungwon’s type…

There’s a sudden gasp beside him, and Hyungwon turns with a suspicious glance towards his friend. Changkyun’s eyes are wide, but the light within them vacant. He raises a brow at the boy, then back to the teacher to whom Changkyun’s gaze is glued.

 

“What’re you studying?” the man had asked. Changkyun had hummed in his throat, his eyes flitting to the rafters of the ceiling playfully.

“Literature has always been one of my favorite subjects,” he began, “but foreign languages have always come easy to me, so…” He didn’t definitively say one way or the other, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

 

It’d been over winter break when it had happened. Changkyun was left in town alone, as all his friends and family members had gone away for the holidays. Of course, Changkyun had been invited to join them, but he hadn’t really felt like going abroad with his parents for the holidays. So, he feigned an illness just bad enough to get him out of traveling but not so serious so as to warrant his parents staying behind.

He’d gone to a coffee bar for a hot chocolate that evening, having not expected anything to happen. After all, the town had been all but dead for a week now. He’d dressed a bit more maturely, just because he could. He’d never had an issue with getting a drink if he wanted one, as he could always pass for at least two years older than his actual age, bus you never know with some people…

It had been then he’d met that beautiful, amazing man he’d been chatting Hyungwon’s ear off about ever since the older had gotten back from Germany. He hadn’t said what had happened after their conversation, the hot makeout session that’d left Changkyun’s skin feverish with desire for days after, but only of how he’d managed to trick this new guy in town that he was a college student.

 

Now, Changkyun finds himself face-to-face with the man from the coffee bar. His lips tingle with the memory of Kihyun’s soft mouth pressed against his. The sounds of their heavy breathing in that tiny bathroom echo in his ears, and a heat begins to pool in the base of his gut.

 _Look up_ , Changkyun mentally whispers, oblivious to the look unreadable look Hyungwon is currently giving him. _Wait, no. Don’t look. Then you’d know I played you, that I wasn’t who I let you assume I was… You’d hate me then, and I can’t deal with that. Is it too late to switch out of this class? I can request a different teacher, maybe. I could—_

Kihyun turns back from writing something on the board, his pink lips parted to probably start off the typical introductory lecture of the first day, but the words seem to die in his throat.

He makes direct eye contact with a kid by the window, the sunlight catching on his ebony hair. He’s staring wide-eyed at the teacher, a look of surprise similar to the light in Kihyun’s eyes.

Kihyun gulps thickly, averting his eyes and missing the knowing glance the boy’s friend gives the two of them. He loosens his tie, clearing his throat a little before beginning his pre-planned spiel about himself and his credentials.

He can’t dwell on how his own hands have slipped across his student’s bare skin, how his lips have brushed against and his teeth have sunken into the boy’s collarbone to leave several little hickeys here and there. The sweet little whimpers that had slipped form the boy’s now-agape mouth that day… These memories are enough to bring a certain tightness to Kihyun’s pants, and he’s just glad he’s got a desk to hide behind, though.

Changkyun straightens, though, immediately seeing the bodily reaction from the older.

“That the guy?” Hyungwon whispers to him, needing confirmation for his suspicions, but Changkyun doesn’t hear.

He only smirks, a myriad of plans coming to mind to continue where they’d had to leave off in that grimy hipster bar as he notes the way Kihyun squirms.

This year might just be much more fun than he’d thought before…

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: changki + high school au + teacher!Kihyun meets uni student!ck during winter break + ck is his student the following semester whose trying to seduce him
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com


End file.
